dawn2055fandomcom-20200213-history
2015.11.14: Perks and depleting salvage
New update has been applied to Dawn 2055 introducing perks, depleting salvage, new ruins around New Hope and various bugfixes Perks Perks are unlocked by achieving certain amount of skill. They grant unique abilities related to the skill it belongs. For example, scouts can pick a perk allowing to see other players in a radius of two squares, crafters - a perk allowing fix items with even less materials, players with high speed skill - a perk allowing to move with overweight. Perks can be chosen at 30, 65 and 100 skill points. At each level it's only possible to pick one of two perks in the skill tree, so choose wisely! In total there are 30 perks to choose from. A free survival kit is given to everyone at level 5 or above to reassign stats according to perks you want to use. If you are happy with your skill points feel free to use survival kit for other means! Depleting salvage It's no secret that the game has overabundance of items and materials as every gang and player has never ending supply of salvage coming from the nearby ruin. A depleting salvage is implemented to improve this part of the game. No longer players will be able to salvage endlessly in one square but will be forced to move around and look for less popular and more remote areas (or areas belonging to a competitive gang?) to find materials and items! Edit: Chances of finding items are reduced in squares with lower salvage amount. Other notable changes *For new players to still have a way in scavenging and to make things more interesting deserts surrounding New Hope have been filled with ruins to explore! *Thanks to Jodah we have two new encounters. One in Las Vegas ruins and another in desert. *Guards no longer protect 10.8, 10.9, 11.8, 11.9 sectors! *A trick where player could place a path over radiation and later remove the equipment is no longer possible. *Black radiation requirements are 100 survival skill points again! Full changelog: New Perks New Depleting salvage New 2 New encounters in desert and Las Vegas ruins. Thanks to Jodah! New More ruins around New Hope Changed Drawings renamed to blueprints Changed Canceling a shop order cancels the travel path as well if a player is overweight. Changed Drawings renamed to Blueprints Changed Wooden stick requires two units of wood to craft Changed 10.8, 10.9, 11.8, 11.9 sectors are no longer protected by guards! Changed Reduced bandit spawn in military ruins by 30%-50% Changed Increased bottle cap (from 200 to 280) and xp (from 50 to 75) rewards for "Attack Bandit Camp" mission Changed Reduced boss spawn chance until double attack exploit is fixed Fixed Black radiation level requirement is 100 again! Fixed Travel over radiation without required survival skills (unequiping survival skill when the route is planned) Fixed Geting in banned towns planning the path further and canceling it Fixed Ranged weapon degredation Fixed Scouting skill penalty (minus 25points) not being applied on a reconed player when he's in a vehicle. Player who performed the scouting had this penalty if he was driving a vehicle. Fixed A bug in PVP fights where health regeneration time of victim player was calculated from attackers recovery skill Fixed Level 50 cap Fixed Vehicle sending dublication exploit Fixed Health restored after fights with NPCs Fixed "Armor" item bonus displayed as "Defense" if it was a second item bonus Fixed Some typos Category:Updates